Full Frontal
by Kristiepits
Summary: Natsu see's Lucy naked and she kicks him out the window. Want to find out what happens next? You'll have to read it to find out.
1. Fresh out of the Bath

**I don't own anything to do with Fairy Tail, but this sure is fun to write about. Enjoy!**

A couple walking hand in hand down a quiet street in Magnolia, it was a beautiful day. The first day of sun after a week of rain. The street they were walking down was still wet and shining in the bright spring sunshine. Suddenly a scream interrupts their peaceful stroll.

"LUCY KICK!" They quickly looked up towards the sound, and saw a pink haired young man flying through the air. The woman screamed thinking for sure he was about to crash to the ground I front of them, when a blue, winged cat flew out of the window the young man had so recently exited, and caught him in the air.

"I don't think Lucy wants to see us right now. She is so mean."

" I know happy, I don't know what's up with her." The startled couple simply stared as the cat set the young man safely on his feet, and with a quick glance at the window, he turned and walked away with his little cat following closely in the air.

AHHHHHHH! Natsu just saw me completely naked! Why didn't I think about him being in my room, I mean he's always sneaking in here. These thoughts and more were racing through Lucy's head as she flopped onto her bed, now wrapped in her towel. She had only brought one towel into the bath with her so after drying her body she was drying her hair as she walked naked into her room and saw Natsu standing in the middle of her bedroom. All she can think of now is how they both just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, although it was probably only a couple of seconds. As soon as she came to her senses she kicked him out of her room, she didn't wait for him to say anything, she was too embarrassed.

"Man my head hurts. Does she have to kick so hard?" Natsu grumbled to himself as he and happy walked back to the guild, well actually happy was flying. The image of Lucy's naked body kept flashing in Natsu's mind. He couldn't help it, he didn't will it to, it just stayed there, like dots after a camera flash. She was so beautiful. He knew she was hot, everyone did, come on have you seen her? Her beautiful blond hair, big blue eyes, big, luscious breasts, tiny waist, round curvaceous hips, long slender legs. Seeing all of those attributes in clothes is one thing, but bared to the world...Wow!

"Oh Man!" Natsu groaned as he continued walking down the cobble stone road beside the river in Magnolia. It was a warm spring day, with a light breeze carrying the scents of summer to come, but he didn't notice any of that, all he could think of was Lucy. "She's my friend, what am I thinking about?"

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew beside him, concern written all over his face. He had never seen his friend like this. What was the big deal? So they saw Lucy without her clothes, he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

"Nothing Happy, I'm fine." Natsu told him, although he wasn't very convincing. "Let's go get some lunch. I bet Mira has a nice big fish for you."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered, he was still worried about his friend, but really didn't understand what was wrong in the first place.

Later that evening Lucy looked in her fridge and cupboards for something to make for dinner, but there really wasn't anything she wanted, so she decided to head over to the guild hall. She knew she might see him there, and while she didn't really want to see him right now, she couldn't avoid him forever. He was her partner and friend, she wasn't going to throw all that away just because he got a look at her in her birthday suit.

When she got to the guild everything seemed normal; it was packed and noisy. Same as usual. Or was it? Natsu was sitting at the bar by himself with a half eaten plate of food in front of him. Usually his plate would be empty or full, never in between. Also it was strange to see him by himself, he usually sat with the guys, Gray, Elfman, Happy, or sometimes even Romeo. Lucy was a little worried. Should she go talk to him or leave him alone. Was she ready to talk to him? Could she leave him like that?

"Lu-chan!" Levy called her from a table nearby. When her name was called she saw Natsu stiffen, but he didn't look her way. She decided to leave him be for now and turned to great her friend.

Natsu had known as soon as Lucy entered the guild, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say to her and he didn't know how he felt about her anymore. Was it ok to think your friends were beautiful without their clothes on? Was it ok to want to see your friend naked again? He saw Gray without his clothes all the time, everyone did, but he didn't want to see that. Besides, was Gray really a friend? It didn't matter, it wasn't the same, Gray was a guy, and it didn't make his chest feel funny when he saw the ice mage naked. Only Lucy seemed to do that. I wonder if her skin is as soft as it looks. Natsu thought to himself. Then he heard Levy call out to Lucy and he stiffened. Had she been watching him this whole time? Could she tell what he was thinking? No, that wasn't possible. He looked up and came face to face with Mira, the look on her face suggested she knew exactly what he was thinking about, but that too was impossible.

"What's wrong Natsu? You seem a little down?" She asked him with a bit of a smirk on her perfect face.

"Nothing Mira, I'm fine." Please let her leave it alone he thought. When Mira got into her matchmaker mode she was almost as scary as her demon self.

"You don't look fine. Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at his plate with concern, Natzu had never left food on his plate before.

"No Mira, I really don't want to talk about it." He told her as he pushed his plate back and got up to leave.

Lucy watched as Natsu got up and left the guild, he didn't even call for Happy to come with him, which is what he would usually do. Happy who was talking to Carla, didn't seem to notice that he had left.

"Lu-chan, did you hear me?" Levy's voice dragged Lucy back to the conversation she was having with her friend about Gajeel.

"I'm sorry Levy, I have to go." Lucy called as she ran after the pink haired mage. She felt bad for ditching her friend and it really had been a split second decision, but she just couldn't leave things as they were.

"But you just got here." She could hear Levy complain as she ran out the door.


	2. Confused and Flustered

**I hope this goes where you expected.**

**Remember I don't own Fairy Tail, but it sure is fun to write about.**

"Natsu!" He stopped and turned to see the embodiment of his confusion chasing after him, her hair flying out behind her, her cheeks pink from the exertion, she looked so alive, so beautiful. Argh, why did he keep thinking like that. He saw her naked so what! What was wrong with him?

"Hey Luce." He said deciding to look at the ground, it was safer that way.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" He could see her pink painted toes peaking out from her sandals in the patch of cobble stoned road he had been staring at. Even her toes were cute. Damn!

"Look it's no big deal, so you saw me naked." As soon as she said it her spectacular naked body was in front of his eyes again. "I'm not upset anymore, really. Wont you please look at me?"

Natsu took a deep breath and let it out, willing the image of her soft curves out of his brain, and raised his head to meet her shining brown eyes, and he froze. He couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away.

Lucy could feel her cheeks warm with a blush. His look was so intense, she couldn't look away, and she didn't know why. He looked so tortured, and something else she couldn't put her finger on.

This reminded her of earlier in her bedroom and she could feel her blush deepen. This felt different though, not so much shock, but something else.

"Lucy," Natsu finally said breaking the long silence, "you...you're beautiful." Her heart did a funny little leap in her chest , she felt like a hundred butterflies just came to life in her stomach. What had he just said?

"What?" She choked out.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He was so serious, not his usual joking, smiling self. What was going on. Sure he saw me naked, but why is he acting so strange, Lucy thought to herself. She really didn't know how to react. What did you say when someone told you something like that. Thank you seemed just didn't appropriate, but Lucy didn't know what would be. What did it mean when someone said that to you? Lucy's head was spinning. She really didn't know what to think. She continued to stare at him unsure what to do, what to say. Is he interested in me? Romantically that is? She wonders, what do I think of that? What do I think of him? Although Lucy was able to appreciate a good looking man when she saw one, she had been with Natsu so long, she hadn't really checked him out, other than the first time they met. She thought he was cute and everything, but so much has happened since then. He has saved her so many times. As soon as she thought this her heart skipped a little. She thought about what it was like in his arms, she had been there on many occasions, when he saved her or comforted her. She remembered how warm he was, not hot like you might think a fire mage would be, but warm like warm sun on you skin. Like a warm clothes after getting soaked in the rain. Warm like a camp fire on a cool summer night. And he was soft. He had a lot of muscles, lets be honest he was crazy strong, but they weren't hard like you might think. Whenever he held her he was so gently, so caring.

Why was she suddenly thinking all these things now as she was lost in his eyes.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I just keep seeing you standing there in your doorway. You look like… like...I don't know, I guess you just look perfect." Her heart melted even more, no one had ever said anything like that to her before, especially not Natsu. Suddenly he started to move.

He took a step towards her, he didn't even remember deciding to move, he just did. He was only a breath away from her now, still staring into her eyes, drowning in her eyes. His arm lifted his hand, without his say so, and he caressed her face. He could hear her quick intake of breath when his fingers touched her skin. She must have felt the shock too, like Laxus had just shocked them both, although not as strong as he liked to. His gaze shifted then, he was now looking at her perfect lips, they were the perfect colour and shape and size for her. They couldn't belong to anyone else because they were Lucy's lips and hers alone. He wondered what they would taste like, and before he could give his body the say so he was leaning in towards her to taste those lips.

Natsu had stopped staring into her eyes, but now he was looking at her mouth and he looked hungry. What was going on? He was so close she could feel the warmth of his body, his warm hand on her face was comforting and disturbing at the same time, yet she never wanted him to take it away. His hand was leaving though. She could feel it sliding around, through her hair, then the other hand was on the other side and he was cupping her head in his hands and then he was leaning in. He's going to kiss me! I should stop this I really should, he's my friend, my partner, he's the sexiest man I've ever met. What! Where had that thought come from? Suddenly she realized she wanted to kiss him, more than anything else she wanted to feel his lips on hers.

And then they were.

Heat radiated from where they met straight through her to her toes. His lips were soft and warm, he tasted spicy like cinnamon and nutmeg. Her arms came up on their own and wrapped around his chest to pull him closer.

She tasted like heaven to him. Like sunshine and honey and everything he ever wanted and never knew. He felt her arms wrap around him and pull him closer. He could feel every inch of her body pressed against him and his knees felt weak.

"Hi Natsu. Lucy." The two friends sprang apart, too see a small blue cat flying slightly overhead. "What ya doin?"

Both their faces were red, they were out of breath, and both felt very awkward.

"Hey Happy." Natsu, who had recovered first, said "Where have you been?" Happy just smiled an evil little smile.

"Um, I'm going to go now." An embarrassed Lucy mumbled as she turned and ran for home. Natsu made to follow her then thought better of it, he needed to get his thoughts straight and she probably did too. As he watched her running away from him he heard Happy singing above him;

"Natsu and Lucy up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" He didn't even bother to try and stop him, just turned and headed home himself, confused and flustered.

Lucy ran up her stairs into her apartment and slammed the door. She pressed her back against it to keep herself from crumpling in a heap on the floor. She reached up and touched her lips. She could still feel him there, they were still warm and tingling. She could still taste the spiciness of him there. Her body felt cold because he was no longer pressed against her and her heart still raced because she liked him being there. She liked him kissing her, holding her, pressing his body into her. Lucy groaned to herself as she pushed herself off the door and headed to bed. She forgot all about being hungry or even working on her book, she just curled up in bed.


	3. Sleep Tight

**So here's my next chapter. As always I don't own Fairy Tail, but I hope you like what I wrote anyways.**

**Sorry if you noticed I messed up on Lucy's eye colour in the last chapter. She has brown not blue eyes.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

That night as Natsu lay in bed, unable to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Her sweet lips on his, her soft body pressed against him, even the little moan he heard her make. Argh! He ran his hand down his tired face. What am I doing? He thought to himself. She's my partner, my friend, is this going to change everything? Of course it will idiot!

He decided he needed some air and headed outside, careful not to wake the sleeping exceed in the other hammock. He didn't really have any destination in mind, he just wanted to try and clear his head, but eventually, without meaning to, he found himself under Lucy's window.

Lucy had been tossing and turning for a long time that night. Scenes from earlier continued to replay in her mind. She couldn't understand what had happened. He had seen her naked, told her she was beautiful and perfect and then kissed her. That much was clear, but how? How had it ended up like this? He never said if he liked her, just that he liked her body. Why had she let him kiss her? Why had she kissed him back? These doubts and thoughts continued to go around and around in Lucy's head before she fell into a restless sleep.

When she woke, she felt surprisingly well rested considering how she had felt when she was trying to fall asleep. She started to stretch when she noticed an arm wrapped around her. She was about to start screaming, but when she took the necessary deep breath, you really need good deep breaths to get a scream loud enough to bring help. When she took that deep breath she could smell something, or someone, familiar. She could smell warm spice like cinnamon and nutmeg, with a hint of ash. She knew him so well she was able to recognize him just by that smell, she probably could have recognized him by the arm around her too if she had looked at it.

Natsu.

Usually she would have freaked out, and had in the past, when she woke to find him in her bed, but this morning was different. She slowly turned just enough so she could look at him. He was so beautiful. In sleep he looked so peaceful. So unlike the whirlwind that is Natsu Dragoneel during the day. She studied his sleeping face, and could find no fault with him. She wanted to touch him, to trace the lines of his face with her fingertips. To rub her fingers across the light stubble on his face, to feel it's texture for herself, but she didn't want to wake him and ruin her perfect view.

She knew this quite peace couldn't last forever and eventually they would both have to wake up and face the day. This thought brought the events of last night to the forefront of her mind. And with it came her doubts.

Did he only like her body? She knew he liked her, they were partners and friends, but that had never inspired kissing before. Was it only her body that had inspired him to kiss her? Was that the only thing he found attractive about her? Maybe she had been missing the signs, he did sneak into her bed on occasion, and he was always with her.

She was broken out of her inner turmoil when Natsu's arm tightened around her pulling her closer so he could bury his nose in the crook of her neck. His breathing on the sensitive skin sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't stay like this, it was too overwhelming, but she didn't really want to end it either.

"Luce." Natsu groaned in his sleep, or so she thought. "You smell so good. You always smell good." His voice was groggy, but Lucy was pretty sure he was awake. She gently tried to push him back so she could look at him, but he tightened his arm and pulled her even closer. "No not yet," he pleaded. "Don't go yet." Her heart skipped and she was really happy that he wanted to stay cuddled up to her, but she was to stressed out worrying about what she was feeling. She really wanted to know what was going on in that pink fuzzy head of his too.

"Natsu we need to get up, I need to talk to you." He groaned and loosened his arm, not enough for her to get away, but enough for him to look into her face. This close the sleep ruffled Natsu was even cuter than the sleeping Natsu. Lucy's heart melted a little more.

"Hey, you didn't kick me out of bed." Natsu mumbled with a crooked adorable smile playing across is spicy lips as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his free hand.

"Ah, yeah." Lucy mumbled back, trying not to look into his onyx eyes. She felt very uncomfortable talking to him in her bed nearly nose to nose. "I thought about it, but...ah...changed my mind" Natsu let her go and rolled onto his back with his arms behind his head, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Wow, I had a great sleep. I didn't think I would, I couldn't sleep at my place."

"How did you end up here?" She asked as she sat up.

"Well'" Natsu began, shifting so he could sit up resting his back against her headboard, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and found myself here. I thought maybe you couldn't sleep either so I came up to check, but you were asleep. I was going to leave, but it seemed like you weren't sleeping very well either, and then you said my name."

"What? I said you name in my sleep?" She knew it shouldn't have been surprising given what had happened that evening, but it was really embarrassing to have him hear her say it.

"Yeah, so then I kind of realized I was really tired too so I climbed in and you curled up to me and settled down really quick and then I woke up curled around you with my nose buried in your neck." He said the last part with a shrug, but his ears were a little pinker than his hair and he wasn't looking at her.

"Oh." Was all Lucy could think to say as she examined the fringe on her favorite blanket, thinking about last night and this morning and what she wanted to ask him. She took a deep breath and pooled all her courage before she could ask him. "Natsu, why?" She still didn't look at him and the question seemed to hang between them for a little while. "Why did you kiss me? Why now? Why did seeing me...ah you know... like that suddenly inspire you to kiss me, when you ah...never felt like it before?" He was quiet for so long she thought he wasn't going to answer her. She was about to get up when he spoke.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"Please try, because I am really confused."

"Well," He began staring at his fingers as he twirled the fringe between them. He was a little confused to, it was going to be difficult to explain, but he decided he had to at least try. "I guess it was like something clicked into place. Sort of like I finally realized something I had known all along, but didn't know it. You know?" He looked up at her then and stared intently into her eyes, he didn't want her to misunderstand what he was about to say. "You looked so beautiful, so vulnerable there in front of me and all I could think of was I wanted to protect you and never let anyone else see just how amazing you looked in that minute." He looked away then, unable to look at her any longer as he bared his soul to her. It was now or never, either she would accept him or reject him, but he didn't want to watch her decided. "I was really confused when I left here. You're my friend, my partner. You're like family. I couldn't wrap my head around my feelings because I suddenly didn't think any of that was enough. I didn't know how you felt, still don't really, but I didn't know how to act around you and I couldn't stay away. So I left the guild when you got there, but you followed me, and well, you know the rest. It just sort of happened."

Lucy didn't say anything for a while, she really didn't know what to say. She was a little relieved that he was in the same boat as her. She hadn't really thought about her feelings for him until last night either. Had they both been that dense? It would appear so. She still didn't know exactly what to say to him, she knew she had to say something, but without having her feelings sorted out completely it was a little difficult to express them. She decided to follow his lead, and just tell him what she had been feeling, it seemed the best way to sort them a bit for herself and explain it to him at the same time. "Natsu," She began hesitantly. "You are my friend, my partner and like family to me too. Last night for the first time I had to examine my feelings towards you too. I'm still not completely sure what to think, but I do know that I...I liked kissing you." This last part was said very quietly, although it wasn't a problem for Natsu to hear, he could tell she was embarrassed, and it wasn't just her pink cheeks that gave it away.

"I li.." Natsu started, but was cut off.

"No let me finish, I need to get this out."

"Ok." He was getting nervous now. Was she going to reject him? How would he ever be able to get over her? What would that do to team Natsu?

"I liked waking up with you here. I know you have slept here before, but this time was different. When I woke up I still didn't know how you felt, but I realized that I didn't want anyone to see you like that. I didn't want anyone else to see the peaceful steeping Natsu, or the just woken up sleep ruffled Natsu either." She shyly looked up at him to see his wide grin plastered on his handsome face. Before she could say anything else he had grabbed her and wrapped her up in his strong arms. It felt good. I felt like she was meant to be there. It felt like home.

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. Facing the Music

**You guys know the drill, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Enjoy**

"So...what now?" Lucy asked as she reluctantly pushed herself out from his embrace to look into his face.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, obviously confused.

"Well…" Lucy began as she again examined the fascinating fringe on her blanked. "what now? We know we both have feelings for each other. We don't want to share each other. So what do you want to do?" Lucy didn't really know why she was being so shy, it was Natsu for cripes sake, but she was still a little unsure of herself. This was all so new, to the both of them really, that she didn't know how to act anymore.

"Well I don't know about you, but I want some breakfast and then maybe go out on a mission."

"But what about us?" Lucy whispered. What is wrong with me?! She screamed in her head. Why am I acting like this?!

"What about us?" Natsu asked confused again. He looked into her face and was struck again by how beautiful she was. How had he not truly appreciated that until now. He really wished he understood what she seemed so worried about.

"Natsu you idiot!" She pushed him out of her bed, frustrated that he didn't understand what she was trying to get at, annoyed that she had to spell it out for him.

"Hey!" He yelped as he hit the floor.

"Don't you get it? Usually when people express their feeling like we did, they become a couple." She had been angry at him but as she said that last word she seemed to deflate, all the anger going out of her to be replaced again by embarrassment. Why did he have to be so dense.

"A couple?" He said as he rubbed a sore spot on his hip that had landed hard on the floor.

"Yeah you know like boyfriend and girlfriend." she felt like she was explaining thinks to a child. This was so frustrating and embarrassing. How did someone grow up not knowing any of this stuff? She knew he was raised by a dragon, but he had been at the guild long enough to know this stuff. Hadn't he?

"Oh." He said, apparently he finally understood what she was talking about. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"What?!"

"Well I thought that was a given." Lucy just stared at him. "Well I mean, unless you...you know...don't want to be." He mumbled as he looked the floor.

"Oh. Yeah, I...I ah...would like that. I mean if you do of course." Natsu looked up at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Of course I do." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her again, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She looked up into his adorably grinning face and he leaned down and kissed her.

They decided to go to the guild for breakfast. Lucy didn't really have that much in her house, well she had enough to feed herself for about a week, but Natsu would still be hungry after eating it all, so the guild hall seemed like a better idea. Unfortunately they were not prepared for what awaited them there.

As soon as they pushed through the doors it got really quiet. Everyone seemed to be looking at them. Mira was crying with a big grin on her face and everyone else seemed to be smiling too. Natsu and Lucy were a little nervous, they didn't think walking into the guild together would cause this reaction, they came in together all the time. Everything became clear when a little blue cat began to sing as he rocked back and forth on the chandelier above their heads.

"Natus and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lucy with a baby carraige." He laughed as the entire guild began to cheer and clap and offer the congratulations. There were a lot of "about times" too.

"I'm gonna kill that cat!" Lucy said to Natsu as they were descended upon by their friends.

Levy grabbed Lucy and dragged her over to a table where they were quickly joined by Erza, Cana and Juvia. Does no one go on missions anymore? Lucy wondered to herself.

"Ok Lu-chan Spill it." Levy demanded as she leaned forward eager for the scoop. Lucy took a deep breath, she knew this was going to happen, and she didn't mind really, these were her girls, but she needed to know what happened here first.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but first you need to tell me how you all knew."

"Ok fair deal Lucy." Erza laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Happy came in here this morning with one of his evil little smiles on his face. You know the one that means he knows something juicy." Lucy nodded "So I asked him what was up and he told me he'd tell me if I bought him a fish. I wasn't willing but Gray, the old gossip, was more than willing to shell out the price." Juvia gave Erza a dirty look, she really got bent out of shape if anyone spoke badly about her 'Gray-sama'. "Chill out Juvia" Erza snapped at her when she saw the scowl on her face. "Jeez, anyways. So happy tells us about he and Natsu seeing you in your birthday suit in the morning, you kissing him last night and Natsu going missing while happy was sleeping. Then he tells us that he peeked in on you two and you were curled up in bed together sleeping like babies. So then when you two walked in together and blushed when Happy sang his little song, it was obvious that what he said was at least partly true, and well...we assumed the rest. Now spill!" Erza demanded as she finished her story and leaned forward for Lucy's. Lucy was a little shocked, they seemed to know most of it. Other than her conversation with Natsu there wasn't a whole lot they didn't all ready know. They are probably going to think I'm holding out, but oh well.

"Ok, well, actually, you know most of it all ready. I guess what you don't know is that Natsu told me that when he saw me...naked," She knew she was blushing when she said this, but come on how can you not. "which was totally by accident, he said I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen." Lucy looked around at her friends and they all looked like romantic fools with big sappy grins on their faces. She couldn't blame them really, it was pretty sweet, especially when you consider the source. "Anyways then he kissed me and Happy found us and I took off. Then this morning I woke up with Natsu in my bed with his arms around me. Now normally I kick him out, but… " All the girls were staring at her, and not in the 'this is the most romantic story ever' sort of way, but more of a 'what the heck are you talking about?' sort of way.

"This has happened before?" Levy asked shocked. Cana just took a gulp from her barrel, nothing seemed to shock her.

"Well yeah, he always sneaks into my apartment. He eats all my food, messes everything up, uses all the hot water, and sleeps in my bed." They were all looking at her like she was crazy. "What it's no big deal, usually I kick him out, but…"

"Wait!" Erza demanded with her had up in the international sign for 'Stop right there and shut the front door!' "What do you mean it's no big deal? It is a big deal if a guy is sneaking into your bed at night. With you in it."

"Oh, I see, I mean you see..." Lucy stumbled, it was never a good idea to upset Erza. "I'm not usually in it. What I mean is that I come home and Natsu and Happy are sometimes in my bed. Well, to be honest, they have snuck in with me before but only once or twice." Erza looked like she was going to blow. Luckily Levy put her hand on her arm.

"It's okay Erza, I can see why your upset, it isn't a thing you usually hear, but I would really like to hear the rest of the story." She had heard about them coming in to her apartment before, although not about them sneaking into her bed, so she seemed to be the first to recover.

"Juvia too, so please stop interrupting." Juvia piped in too. She was mostly happy that she didn't have to worry about Lucy trying to steal Gray anymore. Who cares if the pink haired one sleeps in her bed. If Gray ever snuck into Juvia's bed she wouldn't kick him out. Although he had kicked her out a few times.

Erza backed down, but the look she gave Lucy let her know in no uncertain terms that they would be discussing this again.

"Ok where was I? Oh yeah, so I didn't kick him out. I wasn't sure how I felt about everything after the kiss, but seeing him there like that. He looks so...I don't know how to explain, he just looks really sweet when he sleeps. And when he woke up we talked and realized that we both had feelings for each other and so now...we're a couple." The girls continued to talk about girl things, but at the boys table it was a little more boisterous, as always.

Natsu had been dragged by Elfman to a table with the guys. Gray, Gajeel, Lilly, Happy, and Elfman looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Natsu asked, feeling a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny of so many eyes.

"What do you mean what?" Demanded Gray. "Tell us what happened!"

"Yeah, salamander." Gajeel pitched in. "Your cat told us what he saw, but it seems hard to believe that Lucy would ever pick you."

"Stuff it metal brain, she did pick me." They all looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean she picked you? You saw the goods then kissed her then snuck into her bed. Exactly what of those things did she choose?" Natsu thought about it for a minute, an Gray was right, he had done all those things, but Lucy wanted to be his girlfriend. Oh My God! That was the first time he had even thought the word and it felt strange. Lucy was his girlfriend. Girlfriend. Lucy. Girlfriend. He decided he liked it.

"Listen up popsicle boy. She's my girlfriend and I don't have to explain any of it to you!" Natsu didn't feel like telling them about walking in on her naked, she wouldn't like it and he didn't want them to think about her like that anymore than they already were. They didn't need all the details.

"You guys already heard everything from Happy," He said giving his loud mouth friend a dirty look. "There isn't much more to tell. We're a couple now, that's it."

Natsu had had enough of the questions, he wanted some breakfast and to eat with Lucy, but she was surrounded by her girls so he went up to the bar and ordered his usual from Mira. She took his order and went to get his dozen fried eggs, pound of bacon, six sausages, and a stack of pancakes. While she was gone he looked around the hall he noticed that Lisanna wasn't there. That was strange usually she was always there helping Mira. He'd have to ask when she came back.


	5. Lisanna's Heart Break

**I feel like sometimes in the NaLu stories, people forget or disregaurd Lisanna. She and Natsu have a history together.**

**I hope you like this chapter. This is how I think she would feel in this situation.**

**I don't own any part of Fairy Tail, just in case you some how thought I did. Enjoy!**

As the revelry in the guild hall returned to the normal din, one white haired girl was missing. She wasn't really missing, just hiding. She didn't want to see anyone right now, especially not a certain pink haired dragon slayer. So she was hiding in her sister's office in the back of the hall, crying her heart out.

Lisanna had always loved Natsu, and she thought he loved her too. She had never kept her feeling hidden, she never played coy or shy, but she wasn't aggressive either. She was herself, they way she had always been with him, patiently waiting for him to be ready to ask her out. When they were children she was certain that they would get married some day. Hatching Happy and raising him with Natsu had shown her what a good father he would be. He could be so caring and gentle when he wanted to, it always warmed her heart to see it. And they always got along so well, it didn't matter how hot tempered he got, he was never that way with her. He was always so sweet to her, like that side of him was for her and her alone.

Then the unthinkable had happened, she had been sucked into Ethos. She thought she would never see him again, or at least not the real Natsu. The Ethos Natsu was nothing compared to her Natsu, and it was her Natzu that she had missed and dreamed of the whole time she was there. She never got over him.

Then one day her wish was granted and he was there. He was in Ethos staring at her like she was a ghost. She had frozen at the time, a million things running through her head and in the end she had fled, just like she did now.

When she had been returned to Earth Land she thought they would finally be together, but then there was Lucy.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Why did he have to meet her? She was different from the Lucy she knew in Ethos. She seemed to be a little needy and not at all as strong as Lisanna's friend. Unfortunately, it was obvious to everyone, except the new couple, that they had feelings for each other. Lisanna had known right away, when she saw them together the first time, and it broke her heart. Not as much as it was breaking now that they both finally realized it, but broke it none the less.

"Lisanna, are you in there?" Mira's soft voice asked through the locked door. Lisanna sniffed loudly before answering her big sister.

"Yeah, I'm here Mira."

"Open the door please sweetie." She pleaded as she rattled the knob. Lisanna thought about not letting her in, but decided she could get in here if she really wanted to and if she opened the door herself it would draw a lot less attention then Mira breaking it down. Mira came in and shut the door quietly behind her, she quickly turned and enveloped her little sister in a big hug. The comfort immediately opened the flood gates and Lisanna started crying again in earnest.

"I know sweetie, let it all out." She cooed softly as she rubbed her back. "I know it hurts right now, just let it all out and you'll feel a little better." Mira wanted nothing more in that minute to switch to her demon possession and skin that little pink haird bastard alive for hurting her precious little sister, but she knew that wouldn't help anything. She knew their brother was going to be angry enough when he realized how hurt she was. The knuckle head probably hadn't even thought about it yet.

After a bit Lisanna felt like she had cried until she ran out of tears and pushed away from her sister to see a big wet mark on her dress. "Sorry Mira." She said as she sniffed and wiped her face with the handkerchief Mira offered her. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it hon, that's what big sisters are for." She told her with her usual big smile, although this time it seemed to be tainted with sadness. Mira was really worried about Lisanna. She had never seen her this upset before. She knew that she had feelings for the big idiot, everyone knew, but she had to know this was going to happen.

Lucy and Natsu had been practically joined at the hip since he brought her here all those years ago. Mira was pretty sure that Lucy had started out as a sort of replacement for Lisanna. She knew Natsu had been really upset when his friend had died, or rather disappeared as they knew now. She had felt similarly empty with out her little sister, so had her brother, neither of them had been the same since. Unfortunatly, Lucy found her own place in Natsu's life and heart, beyond filling Lisanna's shoes. They all saw this coming. Although there was some doubts when Lisanna returned, unfortunately Mira was pretty sure that whether Natsu knew it or not, he wasn't willing to risk getting hurt by Lisanna again, so he seemed to close off that part of his heart. He obviously still cared deeply for the petite white haired mage, but it wasn't the same as it had been.

"What am I going to do Mira? I can't face them if I break down and cry every time." Lisanna asked with a loud sniffle.

"That will come with time. Eventually though, you are going to have to move on." Mira told her. "I know it will be really hard, but I don't see what else you can do."

"I know." She was a mess. She was sorry for herself for losing him, jealous of Lucy for catching him and disappointed in herself for not taking it into her own hands and asking him out herself when she had the chance.

"You know Lisanna," Mira smiled warmly at her. "remember nothing is written in stone. Just because they are dating now doesn't mean they will be together forever."

"That's true." She conceded not really taking much comfort in the thought.

"Besides there are lots of other guys in the guild and the town that would be lucky to have you. Probably trip over themselves to have a chance with you." She knew she was trying to cheer her up, but she didn't want to think about anyone else right now. In fact she hadn't thought of anyone else since she met him when they were little kids raising their little winged cat together. She had never met anyone as wonderful as her Natsu, and she told Mira as much.

"I know you feel like that now, but have you ever actually looked at anyone else?" Lisanna knew she hadn't, but left the question unanswered.

"Are going to be alright here? I have to go back to work." She was worried about her, but she knew those idiots would tear the place apart if she didn't get out there soon.

"Yeah I'll be alright, you go." She hugged her tightly one last time as she headed for the door, before going through she turned back for just a moment.

"If you need anything I'm here. I love you Lisanna." And she left closing the door quietly behind her. Lisanna realized she felt a little better, it still hurt, and felt like it would for a while, but it hurt a little less than it had at first.

She knew life would go on, it always did, but she didn't need to face it just yet. Eventually maybe they could all be friends again, maybe.

There was a soft knock on the door again. She got up to open it.

"Mira, I told you I'm…" She began to say, but stopped when she saw Natsu standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lisanna." He said looking at her with a concerned expression on his face. Of course she couldn't hide from him, he could sniff you out of any hiding spot. Stupid dragon slayer!


	6. The Confession

**I was going to wait to post this one, but it was done, so here it is.**

**As always I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hope you like this.**

"And then he fell down the stairs." Levy said finishing her story as they all started laughing. Lucy laughed along with the others, although she didn't really know who had fallen down the stairs. She had lost track of the conversation when she realized that she didn't know where Natsu was. He had been eating at the bar, but he wasn't there and he wasn't at the table where Gray and Gajeel were arguing about something or other.

"Lucy, are you even listening to us?" Erza asked, drawing Lucy's attention away from her scan of the hall.

"What, oh sorry you guys, I was just looking for Natsu." When she looked at them they all had similar smirks on their faces.

"We know that. If you want to see him so bad, just go find him." Levy said. Lucy knew they were laughing at her, but she didn't care. Although she was pretty sure the heat in her cheeks told them differently.

"No. No it's fine, I'd rather be here with you guys." Although she said this she was still scanning the people looking for a pink head above the rest.

"Yeah sure, Juvia can tell you would rather be with a certain fire breather." Laughed the water mage, who obviously would rather be with a certain ice breather whom she checked on every few minutes, but Lucy decided not to point that out.

"No really it's ok you guys." She said being sure to give them her full attention. "So Juvia, how's it going with Gray? Has he admitted he has feelings for you yet?" Lucy felt bad for not paying attention, but she missed being near him. She realized that they had only been going out so far for a few hours, but they were always close to each other anyways. Or at least that was the way she was justifying missing him to herself.

Lisanna tried to slam the door, but a sandaled foot was in the way.

"Come on Lisanna, let me in." She knew he could push the door open if he wanted to, he was a lot stronger than she was, but it was typical of him to not push her like that.

"Go away Natsu!" She snapped with her head ducked as she pushed at the door, she didn't want him to see her face.

"Come on I know you were crying, I can smell your tears. I wanted to see if you were all right." Her heart fluttered a little, he still cared about her. No, she had to stop, he was Lucy's now, she couldn't get her hopes up like that.

"I'm fine Natsu, really, you can go." Natsu had had enough, he easily pushed the door open and stepped inside, gently closing it behind him. Lisanna turned around still not willing to look at him.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. I'm not leaving until you do." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine then I'll leave." Lisanna said making her way to the door, but his hand was on it, effortlessly holding it closed.

"Why Natsu? Why won't you let me leave? Why won't you leave me alone?" Natsu was hurt; this wasn't like Lisanna, She was usually so warm and friendly.

"Lisanna." Whenever he said her name it gave her a little chill. She loved the way he said it. The way it rolled off his tongue. "I'm your friend. I don't like when you're upset. And you are obviously upset. Please tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him then. Into his warm dark eyes. The eyes she loved above all others. She looked at his face. The face she that looked so different from when they were kids, and yet so much the same. She wondered to herself how she could tell him, if she should tell him and above all else, what to tell him.

She looked back down at the floor.

"Come on Lisanna, there's nothing that you and I can't fix together." Did he even realize what it sounded like when he said things like that? She really didn't think he did. It pissed her off just how thick headed he was sometimes, but that was Natsu.

"Do you remember when we were kids and we were waiting for Happy to hatch?" She began.

"Sure I do, you were there with me for the whole thing. It was a lot of fun." He started to laugh. "Hey remember when that..."

"Natsu!" She cut him off. She didn't want him to get distracted, she had to make him see. It was time to come clean. She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. "Do you remember what I said to you that first night we stayed out there."

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly. Was he starting to understand. "What about it?"

"Well if you remember, I said that we should get married some day."

"Yeah, but we were just kids." He said grinning at her and rubbing the back of his head the way he always did, although this time the smile didn't seem to quite reach his eyes.

"Yeah we were, but I never changed. I have always wanted that." She said quietly, almost to herself. He didn't say anything so she looked up at him. So many things seemed to be crossing his face she didn't know where one emotion started and the other ended. He looked, hurt, angry, surprised, happy, sad...everything.

"Why now?" He asked after he had tilted his head down so she could no longer see his face. "Why now Lisanna?" He sounded upset, maybe even angry. He had never been angry with her before. She didn't want him the be angry, but he was the one who barged on here demanding to know what was wrong.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was she bringing all this up now? What horrible timing, for her to tell him that she wants to marry him. Why now that he finally realized his feeling for Lucy? Feeling for Lucy? Was that why?

"When I heard that you and Lucy were now a couple, no before that, when I saw how close you both were when we got back from Edolas, it broke my heart. I have always loved you. I thought that you loved me too and that one day you would realize it and ask me out. It was foolish, I'm sorry. I know this isn't fair to you, or Lucy."

" You're right it's not fair!" He snapped at her. His tone surprised her, and she took a step back, he had never talked to her like that before. "When you vanished I was devastated! You were my best friend, I thought you would always be here and then you were gone." This was hard for him to explain, even harder to revisit the pain of losing her. "I had to let you go. I had to go on with my life, and I did. Then when you walked into the guild hall in Edolas I was...I was so happy to see you." He said with a shiver as he remembered the feelings he had when he saw her there.

All the other Edolas people smelled a little different than their Earth Land counterparts, but not her, not Lisanna, because she was the Earth Land Lisanna, his Lisanna. He was so happy she was alive, so confused as to how she got there and hurt when she claimed not to be who he knew she was. Then when she had come to Earth Land with the rest of them he was beside himself. Holding in his arms for the first time in so long was wonderful, but it felt different some how.

"I was happy too." She said reaching out to touch his arm, smiling through the tears that were sliding unchecked over her cheeks. He pulled back, he didn't want her to touch him, he knew Lucy wouldn't like that. Lucy.

When Lucy had fallen into his life it didn't feel so empty anymore. She didn't take Lisanna's place so much as make a place for herself.

"Lisanna, listen, if things were different I think you and I would have ended up together, looking back that seemed to be the way things were headed, but then everything happened. You were gone and I thought I had gotten over you, then I met Lucy and she became important to me, then you came back and I was really confused."

"Because you liked us both?" She asked wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She had thought there were no more tears to be shed, she guessed she was wrong.

"No." He said and she looked up at him surprised. "I was confused because no matter has happy I was that you were alive and back, it didn't feel the same. The connection I had always had to you wasn't there, or at least not as strong." She was shocked, the minute she saw him she felt the same pull to him she always had. Then she realized the difference, he thought he would never see her again, so he had moved on, but she never had. "I figured it was because I hadn't seen you in so long and it would come back, but it didn't. I'm sorry Lisanna." He told her. She could tell he was sad and that it hurt him to tell her all this, but now at least she understood, a little anyways. "I really wanted it to all be like it was before, but it just wasn't."

"It's alright Natsu." She told him as she flopped into one of the two chairs facing Mira's desk. "I understand."

"You do?" He was surprised, he barely understood it all himself. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, ever, but he didn't want to hurt Lucy either. He knew he was right, the feelings he had for these women were different, and the feelings he had for Lucy were stronger.

"Yeah, I do. You already said your goodbyes to me, years ago when I disappeared, but I never did. So while you moved on, I never have." He felt like the lowest of low at that moment, but what else could he do.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna." He figured anything else he said would just make it worse, so he headed for the door. "For what it's worth I think your amazing. I really hope you can find someone who makes you happy." She knew he was trying to make he feel better, but right now she just wanted him to leave so she could curl up in a ball and forget about the world around her for a little bit. She heard the soft click of the door as he left and the tears started again. She figured she must be nearing critical dehydration at this point, but she let them flow anyways.

Lucy noticed as soon as Natsu was back in the guild hall. It looked like he had come from the back where Master and Mira kept their offices. He did not look very happy.

Natsu didn't know if he should tell Lucy what happened just now. He was searching for her in the guild hall trying to decide when he found her. When he saw the concern on her face he realized that he didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want to hurt anyone else today. He nodded his head for her to join him outside and headed to the door himself.

"I gotta go girls." Lucy said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door to catch up with her new boyfriend. She smiled to herself, liking the way that sounded. The smile fell quickly when she remembered how down he looked just now. She wondered what had happened to upset him so much.


	7. Dreaming

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's really nice to hear that you like my little story. I hope you like where this goes.**

**So as usual you know I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy!**

What a day! She thought as she laid in bed, alone, thinking about everything that had happened. Waking up with Natsu this morning seemed like a million years ago.

When they had left the guild he had told her about his talk with Lisanna. He seemed really upset and that bothered her a little, but she knew that it bothered him to hurt people. That was one of the things she liked about him.

She didn't know if he would come to her room again tonight, but he seemed like he might need a little time to himself, so she wasn't really expecting him. Although it might be nice to wake up with him here again.

Natsu wasn't sleeping, and he wasn't on his way to Lucy's either. He was however, sitting on his roof looking at the stars and wishing for what felt like the millionth time that Igneel was there to talk to.

Happy flew up and landed next to him on the roof. "What ya doin Natsu?"

"Nothing Happy, just thinking." He laid back on the roof, pillowing his head on his crossed arms. "What are you up to buddy?"

Natsu listened to Happy talk about all the delicious fish he had eaten that day. He also told him about his continued attempts to win over a certain white exceed, and his subsequent failures. It was just a normal, comfortable evening for them, but Natsu felt, almost itchy.

"Let's go on a mission tomorrow Happy. It feels like it's been forever, and Lucy's rent has got to be due soon."

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed Natsu. Are you going to stay up here?"

"Yeah, for a little longer I think." He told his little friend, not quite ready to go the sleep. He wondered if Lucy was asleep, and thought of heading over there. He liked sleeping with her, and he liked waking up with her. It was nice.

Without another thought he jumped of the roof and headed into town.

Lucy woke up when Natsu climbed into bed with her.

"Natsu?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh Luce, go back to sleep." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over them both. She opened her eyes to see him there with her. Happy to see him here, she snuggled into him, breathing the scent of him deeply as she fell back to sleep. Lucy didn't sleep as well with him there as she had last night.

She was dreaming about him. About kissing his neck, ears, and wonderful lips. Rubbing her hands down his firm chest and abs, rubbing her leg up and down his...suddenly she woke up. Natsu was holding her away from him looking a little shocked and flustered.

The windows were dark, so she knew it was still night. She looked around a little confused, she knew she was in her room, Natsu was in her bed...flashes of the dream came back and she blushed.

"Why are you holding me away from you like this?" She asked looking at his hands on her arms and his locked elbows.

"Ah.." He was blushing, really blushing, like bright red all over blushing. What was going on? Lucy thought. "Well you were...ehm...getting a little...um...well I…" He was having a very difficult time telling her what had happened. In the back of his mind he thought maybe he shouldn't have stopped her, but he knew she would be mad if he hadn't.

"Jeez Natsu just spit it out. What's going on?" Lucy snapped, immediately regretting it. He looked so cute, she just wanted to kiss him all over. Again the dream popped back into her mind, and she blushed again.

"Well I think you were dreaming." OMG! Lucy screamed in her head as she covered her face with her hands. "I mean it's not that I didn't like it," He said as he let go of her arms. She peeked through her finders at him and he was looking at anything but her and still blushing himself. "but, well you see the thing is...I thought you might be mad if I didn't wake you up." He looked at her and she shut the gap in her fingers, hiding again. What had she done? She really didn't know, she knew what she had dreamt, OMG she didn't do all of that did she? What did he mean 'it wasn't that he didn't like it'?

"Sorry Natsu."She said as she lowered her hands. She felt really awkward and just needed some air for a minute. "I'm going to get some water, do you want some?" She was about to throw back the covers to climb out of bed, but her bed was pushed against the wall so she would have to crawl over him to get out of the bed. Natsu realized this too and for some reason jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen himself.

"I'll get it for you." He said as he left the room. Natsu really didn't want Lucy to crawl over him and he didn't want her to see him at the moment. He needed to get his thoughts under control. She thought the same thing as she watched him walk into her kitchen, but at the same time she thought he looked really hot in just his shorts. Was he only in his boxer shorts? Lucy thought, and realized that what she has always assumed were shorts were actually his underwear and she blushed again.

He came back a few minutes later, a lot calmer than he had been. A glass of water and thinking about riding the train had helped. He passed Lucy the water and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. "You want to go on a mission today?" He thought this was a safer subject than what had just happened. Lucy must have thought so too because she jumped at the idea of going on a mission, and he was right her rent was almost due, and as usual she was broke.

"Natsu, I'm sorry about earlier." She was still a little nervous and neither of them was making a move to get back into the bed. "I didn't know what I was doing."

"I know Luce it's ok." He told her as he held her hand. "Really it's ok."

"Ah, have I ever done that before when you snuck into my bed?" She worried.

"No," he laughed "no you have never done that before." She started to laugh to, it was funny. She had just jumped her boyfriend in her sleep. They couldn't seem to stop laughing. He fell back onto the bed, pulling her with him, and she fell draped across his chest as their giggles subsided. Her ear was pressed against his chest, she listened to his strong hear beating. She rose with each breath he took. Drawing circled on his chest as he ran his fingers through her long, loose hair. It was wonderful. This feeling of safety, comfort, welcome, and dare she think it, love.

She lifted up from his chest and looked into his face. He stopped playing with her hair and looked back at her, his expression serious. She looked at his mouth and he was done. He grabbed her and pulled her to him so he could kiss her.

When their mouths touched it was like the flood gates were thrown open. The earlier excitement they had both felt, but hid, was let loose and met equally between them. Before she knew it she had both hands fisted in his pink hair and he had one hand in her hair and the other sliding down her back. He hand continued to slide down over her butt down her leg to her knee. He pulled her knee up and rolled over so he was on top of her between her legs. His one hand came up to gently trace her breast beneath the thin fabric of her satin tank top, he kissed her neck then followed the path with his warm breath she arched into him...BANG! BANG! BANG! They both froze.

"Expecting someone?" Natsu asked as he looked down into her beautiful flushed face.

Lucy ran her hand down her face and realized she was out of breath. She looked up into his dark eyes and noticed he seemed to be a little out of breath too. "No I don't know who that could be." She told him as she looked towards the door. She couldn't actually see it from where she was, and she was a little worried about who it might be. They weren't being too loud so it probably wasn't her landlady.

"Do you think if we ignore them they'll just go away?" Natsu whispered in her ear, intentionally blowing warmly down her neck as he did so. She really wanted to ignore the door but whoever it was knocked again.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Lu-chan are you in there?" Oh no it was Levy and she sounded upset. She must be upset if she's coming here at this hour. Lucy thought although she didn't actually know what this hour was.

"I have to get it Natsu," She told the grumbling dragon slayer as she pushed him off her. "get dressed." She called over her shoulder as she wrapped her fluffy blue house coat around herself and went to open the door for her friend.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked as she held the door for the little blue haired mage.

"Oh Lu-chan, I am so sorry to come so early," it was actually just after five in the morning, "but I needed to talk to you. I'm so sorry." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Levy, don't worry about it. What's wrong?" Lucy passed her a box of tissue as she sad beside her on the couch.

"Oh Lu-chan, I don't know what to do."

"Well you have to tell me what's giong on first."

"Well, you see...you know that I'm head over heals for Gajeel." Lucy nodded that she did. "Well he...he…" Levy started crying in earnest now. Lucy couldn't imagine what that stupid man had done to her friend, but she was going to make sure he regretted it. "he…he left the guild last night with…with…" she mumbled a name into her tissue, but Lucy couldn't make it out. Natsu must have however because suddenly he was there with them scowling.

"Where did they go?" Natsu asked her with cold fury. Lucy didn't know what was going on.

"Natsu-kun, what are you doing here?" Levy asked as she looked up at a very angry dragon slayer.

"Where did they go?" Lucy was a really touched that Natsu cared so much for her friend, but didn't really understand it.

"I don't know." She cried as she turned into Lucy's shoulder and cried.

"Natsu, what's going on? Who did he leave with?" Lucy asked Natsu as he headed for the door.

He stopped with his hand on the door. He knew this was going to hurt her, but he needed to do this. "Lisanna. He left with Lisanna." With that he left and closed the door behind him.


	8. Screaming and Crying

**Sorry for the late update everyone, I've been a little busy.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to have another posted soon.**

**For the disclaimer see previous chapters.**

**Enjoy**

Natsu didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't leave Lisanna with that stupid metal head. She had been so upset when he left her. Poor innocent Lisanna. He thought to himself. There's no way she will be able to stop that ugly old bolt face if he decides to take advantage of her. Why would she leave with him in the first place. Argh Lucy is going to be so pissed at me for going after her, but what was I supposed to do?.

Natsu didn't exactly know what he was doing, but he knew he couldn't leave Lisanna with that stupid metal head. She had been so upset when he left her. Poor innocent Lisanna. He thought to himself. There's no way she will be able to keep that ugly old bolt face from taking advantage of her. Why would she leave with him in the first place. Argh Lucy is going to be so pissed at me.

He wasn't sure where they had gone, so he headed back to the guild. Before he reached it however, he picked up their scents and was able to follow it. When he finally caught up, Gajeel was just leaving Lisanna's house, alone. Natsu could smell Lisanna all over him and he did not like it! Natsu could feel himself getting fired up.

"What the hell is going on you metal munching freak?!" Natsu demanded, one of his fists catching fire as he went into a fighting stance. Gajeel looked over at him, bored.

"Hey Salamander. Jumping to idiotic conclusions as usual." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the guild, but Natsu grabbed on to him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He said as he pulled the other dragon slayer around to face him. Gajeel just yawned.

"Look flame brain, normally I'd love to stay and play, but I'm beat and I need to go back to the guild to get the pipsqueak." Shocked, Natsu wondered how he could say that after just leaving Lisanna? Did they both mean so little to him?

"What's wrong with you?" He asked shoving Gajeel away from him in disgust. "As if Levy would be waiting for you after watching you leave with another woman? And what the hell do you think your doing with Lisanna anyways?" Gajeel was reaching his limit, he always knew Natsu was an idiot, but this was ridiculous.

"Why wouldn't she be there? I was only walking Lisanna home." Natsu didn't understand. He wondered what could have happened to make Lisanna need someone to walk her home. Everyone in the guild were more than able to take care of themselves. Although come to think of it, it was really late to be leaving the guild anyways, what had she been doing there this late? Natsu didn't really get what was going on, but now that he knew Lisanna was safe, he was pissed. If Levy hadn't come barging in like she did he would be...he would… be. He felt his face flush as he remembered the feel of Lucy under him, the warm softness of her pressed into him. Argh! It's all Gajeel's fault that he's out here instead of in Lucy's warm bed with her.

"You idiot!" Natsu snapped at him. "Levy just busted into Lucy's crying her eyes out because you left the guild with Lisanna." Oh Crap! Gajeel though to himself. He'd thought Levy was asleep at the table when he left. He only planned to be gone for a few minutes, but Lisanna was really slow, and stumbling all over the place so he ended up throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her home.

He had to leave, he had to go get Levy. He had really come to care about the little blue haired mage. He had never thought he'd care about anybody, but since he joined Fairy Tail a lot of surprising things had happened. Even being accepted had been a surprise. Levy forgiving him and worming her way into his iron heart was the biggest surprise though. The thought that he had made her cry, again, did not sit well. He needed to go find her. Natsu was still in his way, looking very determined to fight, and as tempting as that was, like really tempting, he needed Levy more. He realized that the pink haired idiot wasn't going to get out of his was until he explained, or until he beat the crap out of him, but he knew he didn't have time for that.

"Look, I was walking Lisanna home because she was stone drunk, nothing more! She wouldn't stop crying and going on about loosing you to Lucy, so I had to take her home and that was it! Maybe I should be asking what the hell You're doing here! Aren't you with Lucy now? What the hell are you doing rushing over here to defend poor little Lisanna from the big bad dragon slayer?" The fight drained from Natsu instantly. The flames went out and his hands hung limply at his sides as he realized that he had hurt Lisanna and Lucy tonight. ARGH! He grabbed his head in frustration, what the hell was he supposed to do? He hurt Lucy and Lisanna! He had picked Lucy, but he couldn't handle the thought of Lisanna with Gajeel. Was it because of Levy? No, he didn't think so. Damn it! What the hell, it wasn't like he didn't care about Lisanna. If things had been different he might be with her now, but he just couldn't. He loved her, but he couldn't be with her. He needed Lucy. He chose Lucy. He loved Lucy. He needed to go. Natsu turned and started running towards Lucy's house. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, and he didn't know if she was going to forgive him, but he knew he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He broke out of his thoughts when he realized there was someone running after him.

He stopped abruptly and pivoted to face his pursuer. It was Gajeel.

"What the hell do you want Gajeel?" Gajeel had stopped a few paces back. They were both a little out of breath and their breath made little clouds in the cool morning air.

Gajeel thought of telling him to stuff it, but he needed Levy and he didn't know where she was. He knew if he wasn't nice he would get into it, they were both a little tense and a fight would be really nice to relive the tension, but they had more important things to do. Gajeel took a deep breath and told the other dragon slayer what he himself had only recently realized.

"I need Levy." Natsu didn't look as impressed or shocked as he had hoped, in fact he looked bored. "I need to find Levy and I don't know where Lucy's apartment is."

Natsu thought about telling him to piss off. His time with Lucy was spoiled because of this idiot, not to mention that his relationship with her was now in jeopardy, but Gajeel looked too miserable.

"Fine, follow me." called over his shoulder as he began to run. Stupid Gajeel and his stupid girlfriend! Were they even a couple? Natsu didn't know, and he didn't really care, all he needed right now was Lucy.

By the time the dragon slayers had reached the little house by the river, the sun was starting to rise over a quiet Magnolia. It had been a long night for both of them, and they both knew they were in for a scolding from two women who were bound to be very upset with them. With a deep breath Natsu knocked on her door. It felt strange to knock, he usually just went in, or climbed in the window. He didn't like knocking on the door, it didn't feel right, but he knew if he just went in he'd definitely get a Lucy Kick to the head.

Lucy and Levy had fallen asleep on the floor with soggy tissue scattered all around them. Both girls had been angry and upset at the two dragon slayers. They commiserated about how stupid they both were, and wondered what a certain white haired mage might have that they don't. It hadn't taken long for them to tire themselves out and fall asleep. When a sharp knock on the door woke them up they were both a little disorientated. Lucy didn't remember falling asleep on the floor and Levy couldn't remember where she was. When the sleep fog faded and they both recalled the night before neither was happy to be woken up.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked from the other side of the door, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She was pretty sure she knew who it was and she was also pretty sure she didn't want to talk to him.

"It's me Luce." Came an unusually quiet voice from the other side of the door. Lucy Looked over at Levy. Did they really want him to come in? Neither knew what kind of news he might bring. Levy wouldn't want to hear that Gajeel was still with Lisanna and she didn't want to hear that he decided to leave her for the white haired mage. Although if he was leaving her he probably wouldn't have come back tonight, or this morning that is. Lucy wasn't sure what to do. She was still angry and upset, not to mention a lot confused. Why did he make it sound like he liked her if he still liked Lisanna. She just didn't understand. She didn't get much time to think about it because there was another louder knock on the door.

"Come on Pipsqueak, I want to go home, I'm tired!" Came Gajeel's rough voice through the door. Levy was shocked to hear him there. Though her shock quickly turned to anger. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she was not happy about being left at the guild, in fact she hadn't wanted to stay at the guild all night, but he wasn't ready to leave and she fell asleep. Why hadn't she just gone without him? It's not like they were going out, well she wanted to, and they did spend most of their time together, but he never actually asked. He was always with her, and demanded that she let him walk her home, but come on, this was ridiculous. He had left with someone else, what the hell was he doing here now?

"I don't know what that has to do with me!" She snapped him through the door. "Go home and go to sleep. Why didn't you just sleep where you were. I'm sure Lisanna was sad to see you go." Lucy looked over at her little friend in shock, she had never heard her friend talk like that before. Usually Levy was sweet and kind, and she would never think of saying something so mean, but she was hurt and hurt people, hurt other people. It was quiet for a minute, Lucy didn't know if he was going to answer her or not. Maybe he had left. She was about to open the door to check when she heard him.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel I'll leave. Good luck Salamander." Gajeel walked down the stairs and out of the building.

Natsu watched him go, he was a little shocked. That was it? He wasn't going to try to explain. He turned back to the door, not ready to give up.

"Luce, please open the door?" He didn't think she would, but he didn't really want to talk through the door.

"Natsu, I think you should go." Lucy was holding her friend in her arms as she cried with loud gasping sobs, she didn't want to hash it out with Natsu while her friend was hurting so bad. She was hurting too, and she really wanted to find out what happened, but maybe it was for the best if they all took some time to cool down.

"Come on Luce, please." He pleaded with her, resting his forehead against the cool door. He hated being like this but he wanted to see her, needed to see her, to hold her. "Look it wasn't what you think. Gaj…"

"GO HOME NATSU." Lucy yelled at him as the tears she had been holding in began to slide down her face. She couldn't look at him right now, she couldn't talk to him. She needed to cry with her friend right now. They were both hurting and they needed to let it out.

"Hey what's all the racket up there!?" Lucy's landlady yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you have any idea what time it is? The sun's barely up! What do you think you're doing? Some people like to sleep around here you know! Obviously not you people!"

"Ok, ok." Natsu said to the older woman before he turned back to Lucy's door. "Loke what are you doing here?" Natsu asks taking a step back from the too close celestial spirit.

"Lucy is upset Natsu!" He said cool rage beneath the surface.

"I know, that's what I'm trying to fix." Natsu tried to explain, but his old friend didn't look like he was listening.

"She wants you to leave Natsu." Natsu considered arguing with him, but he realized that Loke is Lucy's defender. He must be able to sense Lucy's moods because he always shows up on his own when she is in trouble and so he isn't likely to listen to him until Lucy herself calms down. "Fine Loke, I'll go. Please tell her I'm sorry."

Natsu felt really bad as he turned to leave. He wondered how Gajeel had done it. How had he left like that? Natsu felt sick to his stomach, like he had been riding on a train all night. Eventually his feet took him home and he fell into his hammock for a fitful sleep.

His dreams were haunted by Lucy. She would run and he would chase her, but he was never able to catch her. He called out to her over and over, but she never stopped. He was finally about to catch her and then he was falling.

He woke up on the floor covered in sweat.


	9. Mira to the Rescue

Sorry it took so long to update.

I hope you like it.

As always I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Mira looked around the guild hall, it was so quiet in here you'd think someone had died. The usual revelry was replaced by silence and gloom. Of the few patrons in the hall two were seated at the bar, Gajeel and Natsu.

Gajeel was looking very grumpy at one end drinking from a large tankard of ale with Lilly perched next to him with a smaller tankard, although his was milk not beer. Meanwhile Natsu looked miserable at the other end laying his head on his folded arms, a plate of food untouched beside him. Happy was near by talking to Wendy and . The girls were no better, Lucy and Levy had arrived earlier and although both dragon slayers had looked up at them, they seemed to have been snubbed. Neither girl would look at them and instead sat with their backs to them in the back corner of the hall. Something was definitely up.

Mira decided she needed to get to the bottom of this. She didn't like seeing her friends like this. Natsu and Lucy had only just become a couple and Gajeel and Levy just hadn't defined their relationship yet, although everyone treated them as a couple. She decided to start with Gajeel, she needed to thank him for his help anyways. "Gajeel, thank you for bringing Lisanna home last night." Mira gave him her best smile, but all he did was grunt, not even lifting his eyes from his beer. "I hope she didn't cause you any trouble." Lilly snorted beside him, drawing Mira's attention. "Is everything ok Lilly? Lisanna didn't cause you guys any trouble did she?"

"She didn't cause me any trouble." The exceed told her as he took a swig of his milk. Slamming down his mug he continued. "Gajeel on the other paw…" He didn't elaborate, but Mira felt bad. She had asked him to look out for her when she went home last night and Lisanna refused to go with her, choosing instead to continue drinking alone.

"Oh no. Gajeel I am so sorry. What happened?" Mira was really worried. Was Lisanna the reason for the bad mood today? She would be so embarrassed.

"Nothing Mira, it's fine." He told her, but she didn't believe him. She leaned down onto the bar, she wasn't going anywhere until she found out what was going on.

"Gajeel, I can tell that something happened. You tell me right now!" Gajeel's head snapped up. She had never used that tone with him before and he knew that you didn't mess with Mira, so he decided to start talking.

"Ok. Ok. Don't get your panties in a twist." He took a long swig of his drink, setting down the empty mug. "It really isn't Lisanna's fault." He really didn't want to get into this, but what choice did he have, it was Mira. He had seen her fight and he didn't want any part of that. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Levy saw me leave with Lisanna. I thought she was asleep. I had planned to take Lisanna home, then come back and take her home, but she woke up as I was leaving and took off to Lucy's."

Mira was starting to get the picture. She looked over to the girls and saw Levy's head quickly turn away from her.

"So then what's wrong with Natsu?" Mira looked over to check on him, but there was no change, it was like his fire had gone out.

"I don't know." He snapped at her. "Why don't you go ask him yourself." Gajeel wasn't looking at her when he said this and he didn't look up right away, but when she didn't say anything and continued to stand in front of him he looked up. She was giving him the coldest start he had ever seen on her beautiful face. Others in the guild may have remembered that look from her younger years, but Gajeel hadn't known Mira when she was younger and even if he had, it wouldn't have made the chill that ran down his spine any less.

"Look Mira, calm down." He said with his hands out in front of him, as he leaned back from the bar a little. He knew he didn't want her mad at him so he explained that Natsu had met up with him at Lisanna's and Lucy wouldn't let him in her apartment.

"Oh Natsu, you stupid fool." Mira mumbled to herself. Unfortunately Natsu's keen ears must have picked up what she said because she noticed him tense and then sag against the bar even more, if that was possible. She knew she couldn't leave things as they were, and while she knew she could fix one misunderstanding, she didn't know if her plan for the other would work or not.

"Hey girls, how are you today?" Mira asked as she set down a floral tea set on the table where Lucy and Levy were sitting. She set out three cups and began to pour for everyone. She knew she was to blame for this whole mess, so she needed to take responsibility and fix it before it all got too out of hand. She set a cup in front of each of them and sat down.

They both mumbled their thanks, obviously they were miserable. Their faces were a little puffy, especially around their eyes and neither looked very well rested. Mira hoped she could make them feel a little better, but she knew there were no guarantees, matters of the heart never seemed to go as smoothly as we hope.

"Levy I wanted to thank you for lending me Gajeel last night." She began, getting right to the point.

Levy looked over at Mira confused. "Hun?"

"Well I asked him to take Lisanna home for me." She told the little mage. She went on to explain what had happened and was a little relieved when Levy went pale. She must have realized that she had jumped to conclusions.

Lucy and Levy exchanged a look and then Levy was off and running towards the bar.

Lucy and Mira watched as Levy threw her little body at the big hulking mass that was Gajeel. They watched as she spoke to him for a minute then he hugged her and they both melted.

They are so cute. Mira thought to herself. One down and one to go. This was going to be a little trickier, but Mira had a plan.

"I know what your going to say Mira, but I don't think you can fix Natsu and I as easily." Lucy said watching the tea leaves swirling in her cup.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucy." Mira told her, smiling as she gathered the unneeded cups and tea pot and headed back to the bar.

Lucy watched her go, wondering if she was rooting for Lisanna and Natsu. It would make sense if she was, Lisanna is her sister. She knew that Natsu and Lisanna had been really close when they were younger. She also knew how happy Natsu had been when she came back, but what she didn't know was how he felt about her now. She had a pretty good idea that Lisanna wanted him back. Well too bad! I'm not letting him go that easy. Lucy thought to herself as she stood up from the table. She looked over at Natsu, before turning and heading to the job board.

The job she picked was to stop some bandits who had been robbing people as they traveled through the Dragon's Pass, a narrow pass between two very craggy mountains near the Fiore border.

She told Mira she was taking it and headed for the door.

"Natsu! Lets go, we have a job!" As soon as Natsu heard his name he quickly sat up. He watched as Lucy walked out of the guild then looked around a little confused.

"Go Natsu, she's waiting for you." Levy encouraged him from Gajeel's lap, with a big grin on her little face. That was all he needed, he was out of there like he was shot out of a cannon.


	10. The Fight

I am so sorry this took so long to update. Things get in the way and I must have rewritten this six or seven times before I was happy with it. I hope you like it.

As always I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

Enjoy

"Hey Mira," Gray called over, "Have you seen Lucy or Natsu around lately? I thought they would be back from that mission by now, it's been what, a week all ready."

"Oh I know, but the job Lucy chose was a little ways away and the train doesn't quite reach that far. So you see, they had a lot of time to walk." Mira smiled to herself. Her plan for them had been simple. She had shown Lucy how easy it can be to fix something that's been broken, by clearing up the misunderstanding with Levy and Gajeel. Then didn't offer Lucy any help at all. She knew the predictable little mage would think that she was supporting her sister, which she should be, and then her stubborn side would kick in and she would be determined to prove she was better for Natsu. And off they went just as she had hoped they would. She really was brilliant, if she did say so herself.

"Mira did you set that up?" Gray asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"I simply can't imagine what you mean Gray." She said sweetly as she walked away, smiling.

"That didn't take long." Lucy said as she walked out of the local magistrates office counting the reward money he had just given her before stuffing it into her purse.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, swinging his pack up onto his back. "Who would have thought it was a bunch of kids."

Lucy was about to smile and agree with him, when she remembered she was still mad at him. She was forgetting to be mad at him more and more as the week went on. She knew she should just get over it already, but she just couldn't. Every time she looked at him it broke her heart. She looked away and started walking back down the main street in the little town, the job was done, it was time to go home.

Natsu watched her walk away from him. This was the way it had been all week and he was really getting tired of it.

"Those kids sure looked shocked when you used the Dragon's roar on them." Happy laughed as he flew just over his right shoulder, breaking into his somber thoughts.

"Yeah they sure did Happy. The look on their faces was so funny." He said plastering on a smile for his little friend.

Happy was glad to finally be heading home. He didn't like to be away from Charle lately. He knew she usually acted like she couldn't stand him, and he wasn't as good looking or strong as Lilly, but he figured that if he was with her enough she would eventually realize that she can't live without him. He continued to chat with his friend as they entered the forest outside of town, this was the longest part of the trip, they had to walk for two days through the forest to get to the next town with a train station. With Lucy barely speaking to Natsu, Happy knew it was going to be a very long two days, heck this whole job had felt long.

A damp chill had settled in as they walked down the forest road and Lucy could feel it all the way to her bones. She stretched out her hands to the fire, it was a nice way to chase away the chill, but didn't come close to getting rid of it. They had just set up camp and finished a nice fish dinner, with rice and some fresh fruit they had picked up on their way out of the village. Natsu and Lucy were relaxing quietly by the fire, while Happy slept near by.

This sucks. Lucy thought to herself. Sitting here with him, freezing. Usually when she was cold she would sit next to him and warm up right away. His temperature always seemed to run high, something to do with his element being fire. When she was cold, there was nothing quite like Natsu's warmth to chase it away.

Natsu could tell she was cold, he just didn't know why she would rather sit there by herself and suffer. Was he really the repulsive to her now? Was she still so angry that she would rather suffer then sit with him and warm up.

"Screw that!" He mumbled under his breath as he stood and circled the fire to plunk himself down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded, outraged, trying to push him away.

"Your cold and I'm warming you up." Even though he was here next to her, he didn't let himself look at her. He knew she wasn't ready to forgive him yet, but he wanted to hug her and if he looked at her he knew he'd want more too.

"Don't touch me!" She continued to push at him.

He felt her try to push him away, and although he resisted at first he decided to give her a little space, only a little mind you. He took his arm away, but stayed where he was.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I'm still mad at you idiot!" She could feel her temper raising, but she didn't care.

"How long Luce? How long are you going to stay mad at me?" He finally looked at her and she could see anger there. Gone was the wary expression he had worn all week. He's mad at me? How dare he! Lucy ranted inside her head. He has no right to be mad at me!

"How long?" She parroted back at him. "As long as I damn well please!" she crossed her arms and turned away from him to face the fire. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around to face him.

"I have been patient all week. I know you've been angry with me about what happened, but you wouldn't once hear me out, you wouldn't talk to me about anything. I don't deserve this Lucy." His eyes stared straight into hers so he didn't miss the flash of shock quickly followed with rage.

"You don't deserve what Natsu?" She threw his hands off her shoulders and stood, looking down on him, hands on her hips. "Did I deserve it?"

"What did I do that was really so bad Lucy? Please explain it to me because honestly I haven't been able to figure it out!" He was standing now too, with his hands crossed in front of his broad chest.

"What you did?" She snapped at him. "The minute you heard that Lisanna might be with someone else you went running right over there to chase him off. Running off to defend your territory! Your woman! That doesn't sound like something you would do if you really wanted to be with me and not her!" Tears of rage and hurt streamed down her flushed face, but she didn't care, she couldn't stop them anyways.

"That's not what happened at all and you know it!" He snapped back, doing his best not let the sight of her tears sway him. He hated to see her cry. He hated it even more to know he caused the tears, but he couldn't back down. He needed to make her listen. He loved her and if he didn't fix this he was going to lose the best thing in his life.

"That's sure what it looked like to me." She snapped at him turning away, angrily wiping at the tears.

"Give me a break Lucy." He huffed, letting go of a little bit of his anger as he turned choosing to look into the fire instead of her rigid back. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was so handsome with the firelight on his somber face, it took her breath away. "Gajeel is a jerk, I was worried about a friend." He said somberly into the fire. "I know you think I still have feelings for her, and you know what I do." Lucy's heart sank, and the tears start again.

"If you still had feelings for her you should never have even looked at me. How dare you kiss me. How dare you kiss me while you sill love her." She was sobbing harder now. She couldn't help it. She felt like her chest was being ripped in two.

"Lucy Stop!" He tried to turn her around but she resisted him, so he walked around to face her. Looking into her tear stained face, he cupped her face in his big hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. He waited for her to catch her breath a little bit, and look at him before he continued. "I loved her!" he gently told her. "As in past tense, love-d, and I think a part of me will always love her. I'm sorry if that hurts, but it's true." Lucy snorted, and tried looked away from him, but he turned her back to face him. "I wish you could understand, but neither then or now compare to how I feel about you." Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. "I love you Lucy. When your mad at me and lock me out of your life, it's like the sun stops shining." She let out her breath she didn't know she had been holding. "The night I left, I was afraid for a friend who I knew was vulnerable. I had told her that day that I couldn't love her like I use to and that I was with you now. She was really upset. So when Levy burst in and said she had left with Gajeel, I thought he was going to take advantage of her because she was hurt. She's still my friend, my family, I can't just turn my back on her. You know me better than that." She did know him better than that. That's exactly what she would have expected him to do if she had known the whole story. If she had of actually sad down and thought about it calmly and rationally she might have thought of that possibility too, but she had been so blinded by pain she didn't even try to think of why else he might have gone. "I am so sorry that you got hurt." He told her as he bowed his head. "I never want to hurt you Lucy."

"I'm sorry Natsu." He couldn't believe his ears. She was going to forgive him, and now she was apologising to him. "I should have let you explain sooner. I'm such a stubborn fool." She looked up into his hopeful face and smiled. "I love you too, and…" She never got to finish what she was going to say because he wrapped her up in a tight hug and kissed her soundly on the lips. As soon as his lips touched hers, she felt like they were on fire. She felt hot all over and as he deepened the kiss the feeling intensified, but not painfully so.

"Wow," Came from the other side of the camp. "You guys are on fire." Her eyes sprang open and all she could see was orange and yellow all around them. She broke the kiss, panicked.

"Natsu!" He seemed to realize it then too and smiled his big goofy grin.

"Oops, sorry Luce." And just like that the flames were out.

"I'm glad you aren't mad anymore Lucy, it was really boring." Happy said with a big yawn as he curled up in his little blanket. "Night."

Lucy fell asleep that night warm and comfortable, despite the cold dreary weather. She was wrapped up in her boyfriends warm, strong arms. Exactly were she wanted to be.


End file.
